Enfin mariés !
by Volcane4
Summary: Charlie et Tonks, se marient, petit recap de leur histoire et de la cérémonie.


**Coucou** **les** **amis** **! Je** **vous** **retrouve** **pour** **un** **OS** **sur** **Harry** **Potter. J'aime** **pas** **le** **couple** **Rémus/Tonks, je** **trouve** **qu'elle** **va** **beaucoup** **mieux** **avec** **Charlie** **donc** **voilà. Ca** **sera** **un** **chapitre** **unique** **donc ca** **sera assez court mais j'espère** **que** **vous** **aimerez** **bien** **quand** **même** ! :-)  
 **PS** **: Dans** **cette** **fanfiction, Tonks** **a** **survécu** **à** **la** **guerre** **et** **n'a** **pas** **encore** **Teddy.**  
 **-**

C'était un beau jour de mars 1999. Les oiseaux chantaient et les fleurs remplaçaient peu à peu le verglas de l'hiver. Du fond du jardin du Terrier, Tonks avançait, précédée de Ginny, sa demoiselle d'honneur. Devant l'autel dressé pour l'occasion l'attendait un Charlie décontracté et au premier rang, une Molly en larmes qui ne cessait de répéter "Mon bébé se marie enfin, c'est merveilleux !" et une Andromeda qui avait enfin retrouvé le sourire.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis leur sixième année mais n'avaient pas souhaité se marier, d'abord parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes et qu'ils trouvaient cela inutile. Et puis il y avait eu la guerre et ils avaient eu la tête à bien autre chose qu'à de telles futilités. Les pertes avaient été lourdes et l'un comme l'autre avaient perdu un être cher. Puis, ils avaient gagné, enfin, au prix de nombreuses vies. Sirius, Ted, Rémus, Fred, Dobby, et combien d'autres encore ? Et maintenant, il fallait se reconstruire, avec des briques manquantes, certes, mais la vie continuait tout de même.

Après ce fameux 2 mai, Dora et Charlie étaient partis en Roumanie, n'ayant toujours pas en tête de se marier, au grand désespoir de Molly et Arthur qui espéraient un deuxième mariage dans la famille. Mais après tout, pourquoi s'enchaîner alors qu'ils étaient très heureux comme ça ? À quoi bon agir de façon conventionnelle alors qu'au fond, ils étaient des aventuriers ? De toute façon, ils n'avaient absolument pas le temps de rentrer en Angleterre. Entre les cours de roumain de Dora, son métier d'auror et le travail prenant de Charlie à la réserve, ils peinaient à trouver du temps pour eux.

Puis, Tonks était tombée enceinte. Cela l'avait d'abord énervée parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus profiter des balades romantiques à dos de dragon avec Charlie et se sentait inutile, ne pouvant plus travailler. Mais très vite, l'enthousiasme l'avait gagnée et elle avait aimé ce petit être qui grandissait en elle. Après tout, comment ne pas partager la joie débordante de son dresseur préféré lorsque celui-ci sautait partout dans la maison et dans le parc en criant "Je vais être papa ! T'entends ça Norberta ? Je vais être papa !"

Le petit couple était donc rentré en Angleterre le temps de la grossesse de la jeune métamorphomage. En effet, les dragons étaient trop dangereux pour une femme enceinte et de cette façon, Tonks ne serait pas tentée car elle aussi adorait ces charmantes grosses bêtes. Ils étaient donc allés embrasser avec affection chaque dragon de la réserve, main dans la main comme le jeune couple amoureux qu'ils étaient, et lorsque Dora avait atteint les trois mois, ils avaient pris un avion de Bucarest à Exeter afin de rejoindre la chaleureuse maison familiale. Charlie avait toujours rêvé de monter dans un de ces engins moldus et voyager ainsi était bien moins dangereux que de transplaner. Quant aux portoloins, c'était tout sauf agréable et cela risquait de causer des nausées à la jolie sorcière. Charlie s'était émerveillé tout le long du voyage.  
"_Waouh, c'est dingue ! On monte encore plus haut que sur un balai ou un dragon !" s'était-il exclamé, heureux comme un enfant qui aurait vu le Père Noël.

Ils avaient été accueillis par Arthur, tout fier au volant de sa nouvelle voiture, et avaient eu droit aux bons petits plats de Molly qu'ils avaient dégustés dans le salon du Terrier. Merlin, que cette maison et sa famille avaient manqué à Charlie !  
Lorsqu'elle avait vu le ventre arrondi de Tonks, Molly s'était illuminée !  
"_ C'est pour quand ?" avait-elle demandé à son fils chéri en lui pinçant affectueusement les joues.  
_ Maman, avait ronchonné Charlie, je ne suis plus un enfant...  
_ C'est pour dans six mois Molly, avait répondu l'auror en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre.  
_ Nymphadora, pour l'amour de Merlin, arrête de sauter comme ça, tu vas finir par perdre le bébé !, s'était écriée Molly, épouvantée.  
_ NE M'APPELLE PAS NYMPHADORA !, avait rugi la concernée avant de se reprendre, Désolée, je déteste mon prénom.  
_ Comment veux-tu qu'on t'appelle alors ?, avait demandé Molly avec douceur.  
_ Tonks, comme tu m'as toujours appelée, avait-elle répondu en haussant les épaules.  
_ J'espère que tu ne voudras pas qu'on t'appelle Weasley quand Charlie et toi serez mariés parce qu'on ne saura jamais de qui on parle, avait plaisanté Arthur.  
_ Mariés ? Charlie tu m'expliques ?  
_ Maman, c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ? avait demandé le dresseur.  
_ Enfin, c'est évident ! Ce bébé ne peut pas naître hors mariage ! Vous faîtes des métiers extrêmement dangereux, imaginez si l'un d'entre vous avait un problème et que vous n'étiez pas mariés !  
_ Tu sais Molly, si l'un d'entre nous avait un problème, comme tu dis, ce bébé ne serait pas moins orphelin parce que nous serions mariés, soupira Tonks.  
_ Mais enfin, c'est plus sûr ! Et puis, c'est tellement beau de se marier... Je me souviens encore de mon mariage avec Arthur, c'était si romantique...  
_ Oui ma Mollynette, c'était le plus beau jour de notre vie, avait souri Arthur."  
Charlie avait regardé ses parents puis sa belle avec une expression mi-pensive, mi-amusée. Réfléchissant, il avait déclaré :  
"_ Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être marrant !  
_ Mouais... Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant à être debout en robe blanche avec des fleurs.  
_ Pour la fête Dora, ça serait cool d'inviter plein de monde et de danser toute la nuit.  
_ Pas besoin de se marier pour ça. Et puis je ne peux pas boire et il y aura bien quelqu'un pour m'empêcher de danser !  
_ Mais ça ferait tellement plaisir à Molly et à ta maman, avait insisté Arthur.  
_ On va y réfléchir" avait  
déclaré Charlie.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient enfin décidé de se marier, pour le fun. Le choix de la tenue n'avait pas été aisé et quand les tourtereaux avaient annoncé qu'ils s'uniraient en blue jean pour Charlie et en minijupe de la même matière pour Tonks, Fleur qui les aidait à préparer le mariage avait cru faire une syncope.  
"_ On. Ne. Se. Marie. Pas. En. Jean. Par. Merlin ! s'était écriée la jeune française, outrée par ce manque de goût.  
_ Je te préviens Fleur, une robe longue dans laquelle on se prend les pieds, pour moi, c'est hors de question, l'avait contrée Tonks.  
_ Peut-être mais crois-moi, tu te marieras en robe blanche, chère belle-sœur !  
_ J'espère que tu ne m'as pas réservé de smoking ou de robe de sorcier, avait dit Charlie d'un ton faussement menaçant.  
_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je tiens à la vie, avait rigolé la blonde. Mais crois-moi, tu porteras un pantalon à pinces, de gré ou de force, avait-elle dit avec un demi sourire.  
_ Ma jolie Fleur, tu sais que je t'adore et que tout le monde t'aime dans cette famille. Tu sais que tu es la plus jolie hein. La plus gentille, la plus drôle, la plus intelligente. Alors tu ne vas pas m'imposer ça, n'est-ce pas ? avait tenté Charlie.  
_ Ça ne marche pas avec moi ! avait ri la belle blonde. Et toi Tonks, tu porteras une jolie robe de soirée, avait ajouté la demi-vélane.  
_ Ou pas !" s'était écriée Dora.

Après maintes discussions animées et d'innombrables virées dans d'innombrables boutiques, Dora avait choisi une courte robe blanche seyante agrémentée d'un peu de dentelle et des ballerines blanches en cuir.  
"_ Eh bien voilà, tu es parfaite !" s'était exclamée Fleur. Tu ne voudrais pas te faire des mèches assorties à ta robe pour le mariage ?  
_ Comme ça ? avait demandé Tonks en secouant et en transformant ses cheveux.  
_ C'est super, belle-sœur", s'était esclaffée la française.  
Quant à Charlie, il était très élégant dans son pantalon gris brillant et son impeccable chemise blanche, repassage made in Molly. Les sempiternels liens de cuir de son catogan avaient été remplacés par un ruban blanc en satin et son sourire était celui de l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

C'est donc d'un pas sautillant que s'avançait Nymphadora Tonks, son ventre rebondi mis en valeur par un foulard bleu en dentelle. Fleur l'admirait, contente d'être parvenue à la convaincre de respecter cette tradition bien française de porter le jour de son mariage un élément neuf, un élément vieux, un élément emprunté et un élément bleu. L'élément ancien consistait en une paire de mitaines blanches en dentelles d'un vintage de très bon goût, et bien entendu, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses n'avait pu échapper à la sempiternelle tiare de la Tante Muriel.  
"_ Il n'y a pas de raison que j'aie été la seule à avoir des pics qui me rentrent dans la tête" rigolait la française.

Andromeda bien qu'heureuse déplorait pourtant ce mariage préparé à la hâte, en seulement cinq mois et demi. Mais de toute manière, quelle famille avait-elle à inviter ? C'est pour cela qu'elle fut d'autant plus surprise en voyant apparaître Drago et Narcissa, bien mieux habillés que les mariés eux-mêmes. Face aux regards insistants et soupçonneux de l'assistance, Narcissa répondit simplement :  
"_ Quelle femme du monde louperait le mariage de sa nièce ?"  
Même Drago semblait changé par la guerre car il salua Harry d'un hochement de tête poli et d'un "Potter" presque respectueux.

Puis Tonks se jeta au cou de Charlie en râlant après cette coutume déplaisante interdisant au marié de voir sa fiancée la veille de la cérémonie. Ron et Ginny, garçon et demoiselle d'honneur, observaient d'un air ému tantôt les mariés, tantôt Harry et Hermione, leurs chers et tendres.

La cérémonie en elle-même fut d'une brièveté remarquable. N'ayant aucune envie d'entendre d'ennuyeux discours, Charlie coupa la parole au mage marieur et lança un tonitruant "Oui je le veux !" au bout de la deuxième phrase. Tonks lui promit de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, en ajoutant qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps, mais abrégea bien vite elle aussi. Bill et Fleur, témoins de mariage furent appelés puis les tourtereaux procédèrent à l'échange des alliances. Mais tandis que Ginny les aspergeait de riz et que Tonks se débarrassait enfin de son bouquet, joli mais encombrant, deux voix se firent simultanément entendre. Alors que Pénélope Deauclaire prononçait un "Je l'ai !" ravi en regardant Percy qui n'aurait maintenant plus d'excuses pour lui demander sa main, Nymphadora nouvellement Weasley tomba au sol en s'exclamant qu'elle avait perdu les eaux. À Narcissa, Molly et Andromeda qui s'étaient précipitées vers elle, choquées et paniquées, elle répondit simplement :  
"_ Bah quoi ? Maintenant que je suis mariée, il a le droit de naître, non ?"

Décidément, un mariage de deux amoureux aussi peu conventionnels ne pouvait définitivement pas s'inscrire dans une quelconque convention.

 **J'espère** **que** **ça** **vous** **a** **plu** **les** **potterheads** **! À** **bientôt**  
 **Volcane4**


End file.
